Colonel Libertas: The Vengeance League Begins
by Unassailable Heart
Summary: In Earth 889, Army volunteer Steve Rogers takes the Superior Soldier Elixir turning him into Colonel Libertas. With the Howling commandos at his back, he faces the might of Hydra! A steampunk retelling of Captain America: The First Avenger, with element from the comics.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in earth 889, a steampunk world. But this is WWII, so at this point, technology and fashion are about as far as colonial times. I'm going to do backstory on all the avengers, starting with Capt. America. These storys will be told throught letters, reports, and diarys. Enjoy! **

**~Steampunkgirl**

The following letter translated from code:

To: Commander-in-chief Roosevelt June 2nd 1943

From: Gen. Philips

Respected sir.

We have received a volunteer for the superior soldier elixir Experiment (being funded by generous donations from Howard Stark of Stark Gears) and transformation will take place on the 4th of this month, in a secret facility in New Portsmouth. Subject of experiment is a kid man named Steven Grant Rogers. Height, 5' 4", weight 95 lbs, age, 24 years. Subject has a horrendous medical file, with ailments ranging from chronic skinnyness asthma to a heart murmur. However Dr. Erskine is confident that the elixir will greatly improve his health. It is to be hoped.

Signed,

General Philips

To my dear Jacob, Gracechurch St., Monday June 2nd

How are you? Well, I hope. At last I am able to send you some good tidings! Being General Philips secretary has put some information in my hands, which, if all goes to plan, will change the fortune of the war! I'm afraid to put any more, lest it be blotted out. It is enough to know this may all be over soon.

I must say that it never ceases to amaze me, the courage of men in times of trial. You enlisted as soon as our beloved Britain was in trouble, leaving Emilee safe in the countryside, to risk life and limb as a cavalryman! And even here, I have met a man, whom the world has beaten down, throwing every hardship in his way, and yet his greatest wish is to defend his country! I am lucky, to have a brother and a friend such as these.

Did I tell you, that I have met Howard Stark? He has been working with Gen Philips on XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX, and I've gotten to work with him, as far as communicating between the Army and Stark Gears. But he did show me around his lab. He's quite the flirt!

The post comes soon, so I bid you farewell, and know that my prayers go with you.

Your loving sister,

Margaret Carter

To my sweet Clara, June 1st

I thought of you today, when I saw a rose. It made me think of you, the last time we were together. You were so beautiful. Remember the future convention? Watching things like Stark Gears latest flying machine, and the Human Torch. And then we danced the night away. I'll be going into battle soon, and I'm sure to think of you, my only love.

Your ever faithful,

Bucky

To Bucky Barnes: June 3rd

I got in. I'm in the army. I can hardly believe it. It happed the night of the future convention, right after you left me to go dance with whatever girl you were seducing that night. You really have to stop that, Bucky. Or, at the very least, try only seeing one at a time. You'll get a reputation.

Anyway, it happened like this. Once you left, I went into the Town Hall where they were registering Men for the war, thinking I'd try one last time. Well, halfway through the doctors examination, a nurse put her head in and whispered something to the doc. He said "wait here" and left. I started putting my shoes on, I assumed they had found out about the other tries with false information, and were going to arrest me. But before I could leave, an official man stepped in, and all he did was hold the door open for and old man wearing a chemists coat to walk in, then was gone, leaving me alone with the man. "Good morning, Steven." The man said. He had a heavy German accent, which surprised me. "So, you want to kill some Nazis?" I was very confused. It turns out, he was a Doctor named Erskine, working for the Government, and He had overheard our conversation earlier, Bucky. The one where I said I had no right to be doing any less than every other man, walking off to fall away land to fight for what's right. Well, apparently that made an Impression on him. He offered me one chance, just one. I took it, of course. I spent a week at a boot camp, and at the end of it, Dr. Erskine told me I had been chosen because I had Qualities "Beyond the physical." He says I am a good man, and that;s what we need to win the war. Tomorrow, I will take something known as the 'Superior Soldier Elixir". If it all works out, I'll be in Europe with you soon. Don't win the war until I get there. Wish me luck, Bucky.

From,

Steven Rogers

P.S. would it kill you to write more?

P.P.S. There's a Dame here. Her name is Margaret Carter. She's some Generals secretary. I think you'd like her. I sure do. She's very tough. First day at boot camp, she punched some soldier for making lewd remarks.

To my sweet Jenna, June 1st

I thought of you today, when I saw a sunflower. It made me think of you. Remember the last time we were together? At the seaside, wading in the shallows, and gathering seashells. And then we danced the night away. I'll be going into battle soon, and I'm sure to think of you, my only love.

Your ever faithful,

Bucky

To Steve: June 1st

Having fun. Wish you were here.

Sergeant James B. Barnes, 107th infantry.


	2. Chapter 2

Report from Timothy Dugan, dated Sept. 15th

We have been captured by the Germans. Our attack on the 14th of September ended with over half of the 107th being captured or killed. The captured ones (me among them) are being kept in odd circular cages. Today, they herded all of us out to work on some machinery. If you refused, they threatened not you, but the soldier next to you. The work was hard, and they didn't let us rest. Hitler's a Devil, and our jailers are his demons.

Sept. 20th

Have been here five days. Two men sick, and with the way they're packing us all in here, we'll soon have a full scale epidemic on our hands. Sergeant Barnes is doing his best to keep up morale, but he's looking run down, and the chances that he'll soon get sick seem unfortunately good.

I have found out, this isn't Hitler's operation, it's a man called Schmidt's. Another dirty German. It looks like he's working with some sort of experimental flying machines! Huh, if the good lord had meant us to fly, he'd have given us wings.

Bucky, New Portsmouth, June 6th

It's no good. Erskine was the only one who believed I could do this, and he's dead. Shot by a German spy.

The Superior Soldier Elixir Experiment took place in a secret base under a junk shop in NP. I was lead there on the 4th, by Margaret Carter, Gen. Philips secretary. After giving what I assume was the watchword, she led me through a door disguised as a bookcase, into a laboratory. It was quite modern looking, with a large wooden box the size of a carriage in the middle, with many wires attached to it, leading back to gear laden machines, the use of which I could not fathom. There was a balcony around the top of the room, with people seated in it, I suppose government people, or ones who helped fund the project. Margaret left to sit in the balcony, and I was lead to the box. Inside the box was a sort of bed thing, with restraints, and I was strapped to it. Dr. Erskine cleared his throat to get every ones attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step toward annihilation, but the first step towards the path to peace. We begin with a series of injections via hypodermic needle into the subjects major muscles. The elixir will cause immediate cellular change. Then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays."

I was given shots in my arms, legs, and torso, and them the box was shut, with just me inside it. I heard the sound of gears clanking, and a whirring sound, and the lights in the chamber began to glow brightly.

After the elixir was administered, all the politicians came down, congratulating Dr. Erskine, Howard Stark, Gen. Philips, and myself. All of a sudden, the balcony from which they had been watching exploded, and a man whom I had thought to be a reporter grabbed the last vial of Elixir, shot Doctor Erskine in the chest, and ran out. I ran over to him, and he whispered "A _good man,_ Steven." Then he died. I got up (And up and up, I'm ten inches taller than I was!) and followed after his murderer. It was weird, being able to run without feeling out of breath. But I can now. I chased the spy out of the shop, where he had also shot the lady who owned the establishment, and into the street, where he jumped into a carriage driven by his accomplice. He whipped the horses and they dashed down the street. Suddenly, a shot hit the man who was driving, sending the carriage careening out of control.

The long and short of it, the man was a Hydra spy, and the last vial of elixir was smashed in the fight. The army took some blood, because it's apparently the only way they could recreate the elixir. Dr. Erskine shared the ingredients with nobody.

I was offered a job doing shows to assist the war effort. I'll be traveling around, acting in plays and being the star of "Colonel Libertas" stories. Not quite what I imagined doing. But it appears to be my only option fight now.

Hope you're having a better time of it than I am, Bucky.

Steve Rogers

Report from Timothy Dugan, dated Sept. 17th.

Today, the Germans herded up about ten of the prisoners here, I think for experiments, Sergeant Barnes among them. Morale is low. No one who has gone with the Germans (_They_ say it's to the infirmary._ I_ say the Devil is the father of lies) has returned, and we're forty miles behind enemy lines. The Guard at my cell knocks my fedora off every time I walk past. He's gonna get it, as soon as I find a way out…

Script from a musical entitled _Colonel Libertas' Plan_:

_(_Chorus Girls)_Who's_ _strong and brave here to save the New Albion way?_

(Col. Libertas, center stage)Not all of us can storm a beach, or ride a horse. But there's still a way all of us can fight.

_Who loves to fight like the man for what's right by day?_

Series E defense bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best mans gun.

_Who built and came door to door for New Albion? Carried the flag shore to shore for New Albion? From Hoboken to Spokane,(Col. Libertas lifts four CGs on a bench) The star spangled man with a plan!(cGs are put down.)_

_(CGs line up at attention) We can't ignore there's a threat and the warning is big. Who'll hand the noose on the goose that we loosed from Berlin. Who will redeem heed the call for New Albion, who buys it all, gives his all for New Albion. Who stands to prove that task? The star spangled man with a plan! _

(Col. Libertas walks in front of CGs. Hitler prowler behind.) We know it's all about trying to win the war. But we can't do that without bullets and bandages, food and coats. And that's where you come in. Every bond you buy helps protect someone you love. The Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us. (Hitler pushed past CGs and lunges at Con. Libertas, who punches him out.)

_Stalwart, and steady and true. See how this guy can shoot! We can tell that there's no substitute! Forceful and ready to defend the Red, White and Blue! Who'll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox? Far as an eagle we'll soar. Who's making Adolph afraid to step out of his bunk? He knows what we're fighting for. Who waked the giant that napped in New Albion? We know it's no one but Colonel Libertas.  
Who'll finish what they began? Who'll kick the krauts to Japan? The Star Spangled Man with a plan!_


	3. Chapter 3

Madam,

With reference to your letter dated September 18th, addressed to the war office in Italy, regarding No. 27557 Sergeant James Barnes, 107th, I am directed to inform you, with regret, that no news of your son has been received since he was reported missing on the 14th.

The attack on the Nazi stronghold in Azzono failed, and many troops were captured and killed. It is regretted that your son was not among the survivors found. In the circumstances, therefore, there is very little hope of his survival, but a further lapse of time must be allowed before all hope is abandoned.

Immediately a decision is reached, or any further information received, you will be notified.

I am to covey, to Mr. Barnes and yourself, on behalf of the department, an expression of sincere sympathy in this most anxious time.

I am, Madam, your obedient servant,

General Phillips

From the journal of Steve Rogers: Sept. 22nd

I'm in Europe. Selling bonds and keeping up the war effort with song and dance isn't quite how I imagined getting here. But its better than nothing. Good new though, Margaret Carter is here. Unfortunately, that means Gen, Phillip is also here. So is Howard Stark. I think the "Nazi base" here might be Hydra. Those three seem to be the experts on that subject. But anyways, I'm putting on a show tonight, so Id better get going.

Later: This is the 107th! Bucky was here! Phillips says the attack failed (It is hydra) and over half of the 107th were trapped. Or killed. Forty miles behind enemy lines. There might be survivors, though. I have to find out. If there's any chance Bucky may still be alive, I have to try. I know he'd do the same for me. Margaret Carter enlisted the help of Howard Stark to get me to the base. I'm going in with just my metal shield, and a box like device that straps to my waist that I can use to talking to Howard when its time to leave. And Howard want to know if Margaret wants to "fondue." Is that like—never mind, I don't want to know. Their business.

I hope to God Bucky's alright. But I guess I'll know, one way or another.

Dearest Megan, Sept. 22nd

We're still here, in xxxxx. There's a good chance we will be moving soon, though. On High has apparently decided not to mount a rescue. Too dangerous. So tell Lissa that her daddy is safe, and I might be home for Christmas.

We are getting a performance from the celebrated Colonel Libertas. I'm not sure it's going to help the men. The amount of infantry that was lost is staggering! And the Colonel might be good for families and cities where the war effort must be kept up, I'm not sure a play about an unbeatable soldier is the best thing for a group of men in mourning for our lost comrades. We lost some good men. I'm sure you remember Dum-Dum Dugan? He hasn't been seen since that attack. Gen. Philips is writing out condolence letters today. There are quite a lot of them. War is hell, my love. (But don't read that part to Lissa. Five is a bit young for curse words.) The performance is on now, I shall continue this letter after, and mail it by the morning post tomorrow.

Megan, big news! An amazing thing has been done! But let me start at the beginning. The performance last night ran (Rather unfortunately) just as I predicted. Col. Libertas was booed right off the stage. Afterwards, no one could find him. It turns out that sergeant Barnes was a good friend of his, and he was one of the men lost in the assault. Col. Libertas with the help of XXXXXX XXXX went off to rescue then! Of course, there seemed like no hope, for what could one man do against an entire army? Early this morn, we had given him up for lost, when, suddenly, we all heard the sound of tramping feet. It was Col. Libertas and all the men who had been captured! It was like a miracle, love. Over one hundred men thought dead and almost all of them back!

They're collecting letter now, but know you have all my love, and we'll be together soon.

Saul Copp

Report from Timothy Dugan, dated Sept. 23rd

Fritz the hat knocker got, and he got it good. I wasn't sure about this Col. Libertas at first (When a man in a star spangled outfit breaks into a Hydra base, opens your cell and says he's knocked out Hitler over two hundred times, you question his sanity.) But he's alright. After he freed us, he told us to get moving, and then he ran off to look for the infirmary. We all ran out, bashing hydra heads and grabbing weapons as we went. When we got outside, the first thing I saw was a tank. So, with the help of some guy called Jacques Dernier, I commandeered it. Dernier was useful, he speaks German. And French. (So they sent him to Italy, of course.) Col. Libertas met us in the forest with Sergeant Barnes, who looked well for someone who had been experimented on, and we walked back to the army encampment. And that's the gospel truth.

Report from Sgt. James Barnes, Dated Sept. 24th

On the 15th of September, the 107th launched an attack on a Hydra base. Faulty intelligence led us to believe it was almost empty. Over half of the 107th was captured. We were made to work on experimental Hydra machines. Those who got sick were taken to the infirmary, and never seen again. A week after being captured, I got sick, and was taken to the infirmary. Here I found that they were experimenting on humans. The nine men before me had already died. I'm not sure what the were trying to accomplish, but I heard, and did, a lot of screaming. I think my sickness got work, because I felt very hot, and had a hard time telling dreams from reality. When Col. Rogers came into the room I was in, I thought it was another dream. But it was real, this time. He said "Bucky, I thought you were dead." as he helped me off the operating table. I think I said something real smart like: "I thought you were smaller." (It turned out he had sent me a letter explain all this, but it never reached me.) After that he avoided my questions (it'd be nice if joining the army did do that to you…) until we reached a metal catwalk, with an exit on the other side. Unfortunately, Schmidt was in our way. Oh, and his sick little toady, Zola, too. Schmidt didn't seem to be in much of a hurry, despite the fact that the base was exploding, because he addressed Steve.

"Colonel Libertas, how exiting. I am a great admirer of you shows. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive."

Steve and Schmidt were now in the middle of the catwalk, and Steve decided to punch him in the face, and say: "You've got no idea."

But Schmidt just smiled and said "haven't I? " And then he peeled his face off. It was disgusting. He had been wearing some sort of skin mask thing, and underneath, he was all red, with jutting cheek bones and no nose, just holes. He looked like a skull, covered in a thin layer of muscle. My witness made another appearance and I said "You don't one of those, do you?"

They both ignored me, and Schmidt started up again. "No matter what lies Erskine tole you, you see I was his greatest success! You are deluded, Colonel. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit we have left humanity behind! And, unlike you, I embrace it proudly."

"Then how come you're running?" Steve asked.

At that moment, there was a loud explosion, and Zola hit a button, and the catwalk separated, bringing Steve back to my side, and Schmidt back to Zola's. They left, I think in some sort of Hydra machine.

The explosion had caused the catwalk mechanism to fail, but a little farther up, there was a steel beam that spanned the chasm, and would allow us to get to the exit. Steve insisted I got first, and I just made it. But after I was across, there was yet another boom, and the beam fell. Trapping Steve on the other side. He said "Just go, get out of here!" which was stupid, I was not leaving him, and I told him that. So Steve said a word I'd never thought I'd hear come out of his mouth, and he jumped.

He made it.

After we escaped, there was a long walk back, and then they made me stay in the medical tent, and rest. For two days. I'm fine. I feel better than ever. I think it's all a conspiracy to get me to write this report. Well. I'm dome now, so they'd better let me out. We've got stuff to do, Steve and I. And the rest of the howling commandos. Dum Dum Dugan, and Jacques Dernier, and James Howlett, and Jack fury.

Cos we're gonna take down Hydra if it kills us. And knowing Schmidt, it just might.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dedicate this chapter to my two little sisters, one who has been reading and giving me tips, ideas and encouragement through my first multi chapter story, and the other who reminded me six times to 'do the fondue bit!'**

From the journal of Steve Rogers: Jan 21st 1944

Out of almost forty Hydra bases discovered in the Azzono base, only three remain. But our attack on these last three must wait, for we have a most important mission. Dr. Zola will be traveling by caravan through the Swiss Alps. Our mission is to capture hi from information. We will ambush him from the cliffs above, rappelling down onto the caravan top. He has a large guard, and is moving very quickly. We'll have to careful, because the caravan is traveling on a ledge, on one side are the cliffs, on the other is- nothing. Thousands and thousands of feet down to the bottom of the mountains. To fall is unthinkable. But it's just the howling commandos for this mission, so all should go smoothly.

On a more personal note, recently Margaret let me sketch a small picture of her. I've been keeping it inside my compass, and whenever I see her face, it gives me courage. I intend to court her, when this war is over. I mentioned such things to her, and she seems alright with it. Even after I insulted her. Turns out fondue is just cheese and bread. I just hope Bucky never finds out about that…

Report from Jack Fury, dated January 22nd:

It started out fine. We waited on top of a cliff for about thirty minutes before spotting Zola's caravan coming along the ledge. We let our ropes down, and dropped onto the caravan. The Colonel and Barnes went towards the front, looking for Zola. The rest of us went to take out the guards. There were a lot of the buggers. One carriage had a few more guards than needed, so we took a look, and it had a desk, covered in Zola's reports and missions! The mother lode of Hydra secrets! We shoved most of the papers into pockets and satchels, and got out of there. That when things got bad. We found the Colonel standing at the edge of the ledge, staring at the ground, so far below. It turns out that Barnes and him had been separated at opposite end of a carriage. Rogers had thrown his shield at the Hydra goon who was shooting, but it missed, and landed near Barnes. Barnes grabbed it, to protect himself from the shots that the goon was firing at him, but the force of one of the shots knocked him out the open door of the carriage. The Colonel jumped forwards, tossing the Hydra agent into the wall as he did so. Barnes had managed to grab onto the corner of the carriage, but just as Rogers got there, it broke. And Barnes fell off of the mountain. He was a good man. A crack shot. He kept us all light hearted with his jokes, and wasn't afraid to tell the Colonel that he thought he was wrong. I hope, when this war is over, that the world we build will make men like James Barnes. Cos the world sure needs them.

From the desk of General Phillips:

In grateful memory of

James Buchanan Barnes

Who died in the service of his county in Switzerland, the Alps,

January 22nd, 1944.

He stands in the unbroken line of patriots who have dared to die

That freedom might live and grow and increase its blessings.

Freedom lives. And through it, he lives-

In a way that humbles the undertakings of most men.

Signed.

Franklin Roosevelt

From the diary of Margaret Carter: Jan. 22nd

Something awful happened today. Colonel Rogers lost his best friend. He's so broken up over it. I found him in a seldom used part of the base, drinking. (He put the bottle away when I entered. He never drinks in the presence of a lady. I rather fancy he would get on with my brother Jacob) He said "Doctor Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles. It would affect my cells. Create a protective system, of regeneration and healing. Which means… I can't get drunk."

I said "Your metabolism burns four times faster than that of the average human. He thought it could be one of the side effects. Steve, Bucky's death wasn't your fault." He was so clearly blaming himself, I couldn't stay silent! He asked me if I'd read the report. When I answered yes, he said that I must know that my statement wasn't true. I replied: "Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?" when he nodded, I said: "Then stop blaming yourself! Leave him the dignity of his choice. He must have damn well thought you were worth it."

When he looked up, he didn't seem so devoice of purpose, like he did when I first entered. He stood and said: "I'm going after Schmidt. I'm not going to stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured."

But there was one more thing he needed to know. "You won't be doing it alone."

Notes and reports gathered from the desk of Arnim Zola:

The world will never bow. They value freedom too much. We must remake the world, into a new shape. A shape dreamed of by Hydra. Subject 10 will do this. We must recapture subject 10…

Extract from a letter to Johann Schmidt:

The Valkyrie is ready. She will rain down judgment upon our enemies! We are ready for your word. None shall be left but Hydra! With the power we have collected from Odin's jewel, Hydra will reign supreme. It can power all my experiment, and not even Col. Libertas will be able to stop you. This will change the war! Heil Hydra!

Transcript of the interview between General Phillips and Dr. Arnim Zola:

_Gen. Phillips enters, carrying a tray with meat and vegetables on it._

Gen. Phillips: So.  
Dr. Zola: What is this?  
Gen. Philips: Steak.  
Dr. Zola: What is in it?  
Gen. Phillips: Cow. Doctor, do you realize how difficult it is to get a hold of a prime cut like that out here?  
Dr. Zola: I don't eat meat.  
Gen. Phillips: Why not?  
Dr. Zola: It disagrees with me.  
Gen. Phillips: How about Cyanide, does that give you the rumbly tummy too? Every Hydra agent that we've tried to take alive has crushed a little pill before we can stop them. But not you. So, here's my brilliant theory. You want to live.  
Dr. Zola: You're trying to intimidate me, Colonel.  
Gen. Phillips: I brought you dinner.  
_Gen, Phillips hands Zola a letter._

Dr. Zola: Given the valuable information that he has provided,  
And in exchange for his full co-operation.  
Doctor Zola is being remanded to Switzerland.  
Gen. Phillips: I sent that message to Washington this morning. Of course it was encoded. You guys haven't broken those codes, have you? That would be awkward.  
Dr. Zola: Schmidt will know this is a lie.  
Gen. Phillips: He's going to kill you anyway, Doc. You're a liability. You know more about Schmidt than anyone. And the last guy you cost us  
was Colonel Rogers's closest friend. So I wouldn't count on the very best of protection.  
It's you...or Schmidt. It's just the hand you've been dealt.  
Dr. Zola: Schmidt believes he walks  
in the footsteps of the gods.  
Gen. Phillips: Hmm.  
Dr. Zola: Only the world itself will satisfy him.  
Gen. Phillips: You do realize that's nuts, don't you.  
Dr. Zola: Of course.  
The sanity of the plan is of no consequence.  
Gen. Phillips: And why is that?  
Dr. Zola: Because he can do it.  
Gen. Phillips: What's his target?  
Dr. Zola: His target is everywhere.  
Tomorrow...  
Hydra will stand master of the world; born to victory on the wings of the Valkyrie. Our enemies' weapons will be powerless against us. If they shoot down one plane, hundreds more will rain fire upon them. Where they cut off one head, two more shall take its place.  
_Gen, Phillips leaves._

Report from Timothy Dugan, dated January 22nd

We're going after that paper hanger, Schmidt. Apparently Col. Rogers found some plans, or something came out in an interrogation, or something. But apparently the Red Skull has a base in the Alps (Good thing we're in Switzerland) and he's planning a massive attack. He doesn't stand a chance against Rogers, not after what happened yesterday. God help us all, because we're headed for the belly of the beast.

Report Dictated to Jack Fury by James Howlett

Well, today we cut off all the heads of the Hydra. Some of the boys are saying we burned the stumps, too, but I don't know what they mean. Some Greek thing.

Anyway, what happened was me and the boys, along with General Philips and a lady officer, followed our esteemed leader and his rubber suit into the main Hydra headquarters. Once in, we proceeded to take out every lousy Nazi in the place.

My specific mission was to get some files from the main office, so I split off from the main group and headed in that general direction. Partway along, I ran out of ammo, so I popped my…my Bowie knife and slashed my way around.

When I reached the head honcho's place, he wasn't there. Instead, there was a man I'd met before. Victor Creed, an international mercenary, also known as the Sabretooth. I've tangled with him a few times. You might even say that he's my own personal nemesis, like Schmidt is for Colonel Libertas.

So he says "Hey there, Jimmy. Long time no see," or something like that. You know, a greeting, acknowledging that we hate each other, then something menacing. After that, he extended his…knife at me, and we did the same dance we done a thousand times before.

So, after a while I stabbed him good. I figure he'll be back though. He always is, and that ain't being paranoid. I went through the files in the office and grabbed everything that looked important and a few things that didn't before heading back to join the main group in the hangar.

I get myself to the hangar, and what do I hear? General Philips is saying "Colonel Libertas is gone."

Apparently the dang fool went and got himself drowned on some sort of experimental flying machine. I always say that if man was meant to fly, he'd have wings. Of course, I ain't exactly one to talk about what man can't do, am I?

The Colonel was a good man. He wore a stupid-looking outfit and was too dependent on that dern shield, but he was a good man, all the same. That's all I have to say.

Signed,

_LoGan_

_Jack Fury_

Dear Margaret,

I'm writing you this letter just in case. There are so many things I want you to know, and yet not enough time to tell them. I want you to know that you were my inspiration. Whenever I lost hope, you were there to encourage me to do the right thing. I want you to know that you are the loveliest girl I've ever seen. And that I would do anything to make you happy. So if I die, don't mourn for me. Find someone who will love you with all their heart. I'm just sorry I never got the chance to say this face to face. Good bye, Margaret.

All my love,

Steve

Excerpt from the chronicles of King Namor of Atlantis, dated may 2nd, 1987

Glaciers have been melting. It will soon be summer, and my travels will be put aside. But first, I see something in a bit of ice recently exposed. I shall see what it is before I leave. Maybe nothing. Then again, maybe not…

**Thanks to ParadoxPredator for writing the bit from Logan's point of view. **

**I'll be moving on to another avenger next week, but I will write a few more of the howling commandos adventures (Portals and vampires and bombs, oh my!) once in a while. **


	5. Chapter 5

Report from Sgt. James Barnes, dated October 28th, 1943

Lucky us! We stopped in a town to do some collaboration with the 107th again, and while we're in town, Lina Lamont is doing a show!

Steve (who really shouldn't be reading over my shoulder) wants to know who Lina Lamont is. Well, she's just about the best singer traveling the world right now! And gorgeous, too. And we've got tickets to a free concert. Who says being a soldier ain't fun?

Oh yeah, the reason I'm writing this. The Vampire thing. Well a couple days ago, we found a soldier by the name of Luke Fulbright by the edge of the army camp. He had been totally drained of his blood, and there were two puncture wounds on his neck. The locals (Steve, I know how to write a report. I was just about to mention our location) Believe it is what Dernier is calling "That foul German specter, the vampire!" so yes, we are in Germany. Anyways, the paranoia of the locals is starting to get to the soldiers here. Last night, someone reported seeing something in a long white gown drinking the blood of another soldier. I would have dismissed it as a pair of lovers sneaking a midnight kiss, but then we found the next body. Or the next two bodies, actually. It looked like one soldier (Who was totally bloodless) had attacked another, whose throat was badly ripped. It looked like the vampire soldier had attacked someone on guard, and the guard had managed to stab it before he died.

So now everyone's on edge. I'm hoping the Lamont concert tonight will calm things down. The last thing we need is a panic. We've already had one soldier shoot his friend in the leg because he snuck up behind him and scared the shxx the daylights out of him. (You're no fun, Steve.)

Report from Sgt. James Barnes, dated October 31st, 1943

Alright, so the concert didn't really calm things down, and at this point I'm ready to listen to the advice of the once scorned locals. Over ten men have disappeared in four days, and there is no preventing panic anymore. Steve has told everyone to stay inside, and that him and I (I hate being volunteered) will deal with the 'vampire'.

So we visited one of the village's respected elders, and she told us that to stop all the killing, we have to find the original vampire and kill it. So we did some thinking, and we realized that Luke Fulbright was found by some night patrolmen on the night of the 27th, which was the same night Lina Lamont arrived. And several people reported seeing a woman in a white gown at night, and Lina Lamont wears a long white nightdress. (Don't ask stupid questions Steve, I just _know_). Not to mention she always goes to her tent as soon as the sun begins to set, is never seen in direct sunlight (She's always inside or wearing a cloak) is very pale, and stopped over on her way here at an old graveyard that local legend says is haunted. It's about ten hours walk from here. Guess where I'll be tonight? Steve better have found us a ride.

Report from Sgt. James Barnes, dated October 31st, 1943

Honestly, I don't know how to explain any of the events last night. Guess I'll just write what happened.

Well, we arrived at the graveyard just as it was getting dark. Hopefully we would find the vampire and kill it and everything would go back to normal. Huh, this all would have seemed very strange to me a week ago. Anyways, we're at the grave yard, and Steve decided to tell me the wonderful story surrounding this graveyard. Apparently, years ago, there used to be a village here. But one day, a thing moved into town. (I'm paraphrasing, Steve, 'cause you can't tell a good story.) The towns' people called it a ghoul, and told their children to stay away. So a couple years later some guy who has relative there decides to visit. But when he gets there, everyone is gone, except for one little girl, playing in the graveyard. And when the sunlight came between the clouds an hit the girl, she vanished. And this is where my brilliant colonel wanted to spent an entire night.

Sometimes I fear for Steve's sanity.

But we were there, and it was getting dark. Steve suggested we split up, but I glared at him until he reconsidered. Because I'm worried about him, with only that shield to protect himself. Obviously he'd be safer if we were together. We had been walking around for about an hour, seeing nothing, when I hear _giggling._ So Steve grabs his shield off his back, and I draw my gun and we look around and see- a little girl. A very scary little girl, with pale skin, and long dirty brown hair, and a ripped up purple dress. And fangs. She was sitting a tree, and when we saw her, she called down to us. "What are you doing, pointing weapons at a little girl? You'll frighten me!"

Steve lowered his shield and said: "she just a child, we can't hurt her…" I pointed my gun at the thing, and yelled: "It's not a child, Steve. That thing killed ten people!"

The Vampire child _snarled_ at me, and jumped out of the tree at Steve. He knocked it away with his shield, but it got right up and jumped onto his back, with its hand around his neck, and prepared to bite. That's when I shot it. It fell to the ground, a hole in its side. I had hit its heart. Steve was a little shaken up (In all fairness, he had had a gun fired at something less than six inches from his head, and had almost become a vampire.) We decided to start walking back. I sure as hell wasn't staying there any longer. When we got back, we heard that Lina Lamont had been caught trying to suck the blood from another soldier, and she was being sent back to New Portsmouth for medical help. Amazing. So that's what happened, and Steve can tear this up or send it in, I don't care. But I'm never going into graveyard at night, ever again.


End file.
